There's too much love
by Mariniti
Summary: No estando tan loco con el romance como Rapunzel, ni teniendo un total rechazo a él como Merida, Hipo comienza a preguntarse si algún día llegara a enamorarse y más importante aún, que se enamoren de él. Conciente de que no es como el resto Hipo Horrendous Haddock III tendrá que recorrer un camino lleno de altibajos antes de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta.
1. Prologo

**Hola, hola gente bonita, aquí es donde generalmente preguntaría si se me extraño pero ya que soy nueva aquí me saltare esa parte y directamente hablare un poco de la historia.**

**Bueno, esta historia nació luego de ver una película de la cual me enamore e inspiro para comenzar a escribir, — por cierto no les voy a decir el titulo hasta el siguiente capítulo ya que los quiero hacer sufrir un poco, buahahaha. Pero pueden encontrar una pista en el titulo de la historia.— la película me gustó tanto que quise hacer algo similar, pero ya que estoy contra el "copia, pega y cambia los nombres" esta historia solo está basada en la de la película, aunque admito que hay algunas escenas que de alguna forma mantendré de la misma y un dialogo que sencillamente tengo que robarlo, ya que es bellísimo.**

**En fin antes de comenzar y recibir los primeros tomatazos hay dos cosas que deben saber:**

**Si esto fuera un Mericup, no lo habría puesto en esta sección, ¿ok? En serio lo puse aquí por algo.**

**Si se preguntan cual es el nombre de la película que vieron los tres amigos, es "Ghost: la sombra del amor" un clásico romántico de inicios de los 90´s.**

**Ya sin más, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos un rato.**

* * *

**There's too much love**

**Prologo.**

—Ok, ok, ok, si quieres te hago la tarea de física por dos… no, tres semanas. Pero por lo que más quieras detén esta agonía, por favor. — de manera poco digna e inusual para todo aquel que no la conociera como lo hacían como los dos adolescentes junto a ella, la pelirroja una vez más se hallaba a si misma rogándole a su rubia amiga.

— Mérida, te recuerdo que para física eres tan mala como yo y que si no fuera por Hipo cualquiera de las dos reprobaría la materia sin esfuerzo alguno — puntualizo a su vez la de largos cabellos oro, borrando con aquella oración toda esperanza que aun pudiera mantener su amiga.

— Si, pero… Por favor Rapunzel, ¿Que no te das cuenta de lo desesperada que estoy? Haría cualquier cosa, y literalmente me refiero a cualquier cosa con tal de no ver eso — expreso al final con una mueca de asco pero conciente de que en adelante no importaría el argumento que usara, su amiga no daría su brazo a torcer.

— Exageras como siempre, además estoy segura que esta vez mi elección de esta noche te va a encantar — y dicho esto a su vez que daba el tema por terminado, comenzó con la reproducción de la película que esa noche verían los tres.

Mientras los créditos de apertura iniciaban el tercer adolecente, y único hombre en el trio, no dejaba de cuestionarse la actitud que solía mantener su amiga de cabellera de fuego con respecto no solo al tipo de películas que veían cada tres semanas, sino a todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el romance. De verdad que no la entendía. Pues si bien él por su parte no solía emocionarse tanto como lo solía hacer Rapunzel con respecto al tema, si tenía curiosidad por experimentarlo y quizá sentir por una vez lo que significaba estar enamorado, algo que por supuesto consideraba normal para su edad y que sin embargo Mérida por alguna extraña razón rechazaba a cada oportunidad.

.

.

.

— No puedo creer que a Rapunzel de verdad le gusten esas cosas. Digo, ¿Es en serio? La película de esta noche sencillamente era ridícula. — no dejaba de quejarse la ojiazul mientras caminaba junto al castaño luego de terminada la noche de cine semanal.

— Vamos tampoco estuvo tan mal, incluso fue algo tierna — trato de calmar el ojiverde ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amiga. — Eh, quiero decir, tal vez los efectos especiales no eran tan buenos debido a la época en la que se filmó pero la historia no era tan mala.

— ¿Qué no era mala? Por favor Hipo, el tipo se da cuenta de que es una clase de espíritu invisible, pero en lugar de aceptarlo e irse a un lugar mejor o algo así, prefiere quedarse y acosar a su antigua novia. Si me lo preguntas eso es algo espeluznante. — ante aquellas palabras el castaño rio, no quiso hacerlo, pero de verdad le causaba gracia la forma en la que su amiga había captado el mensaje de la película. — ¿De qué ríes tonto? Dime que no se te pondrían los pelos de punta de saber que te acosa alguna clase de espíritu o cosa invisible.

—Lo lamento Merida, — dijo luego de calmar un poco su risa — y tienes razón, si alguna clase de espíritu o cosa invisible me acosara como dices, estaría aterrado.

—Lo ves, juro que para la próxima si Rapunzel no desiste de obligarnos a ver una de esas estúpidas películas tomare mis cosas y me iré. — una vez más ahí estaba la amenaza de cada tres semanas, la cual por supuesto al final nunca se cumplía.

—Si, como digas. Aunque, ¿Nunca has pensado en eso? Digo, no me refiero a los espíritus acosadores, si no a sentir algo parecido a de las películas de Rapunzel. — dijo esto en un tono un poco más serio. Quizá intentando que al sacar el tema a colación pudiera entender un poco mejor la aberración de su amiga.

—¿Hablas de enamorarme y cosas así? — cuestiono la pelirroja en un tono que el castaño no pudo descifrar pero que a su vez parecía totalmente ajeno a su personalidad. — la verdad yo… — y aunque parecía que por fin lograría descifrar un poco del misterio, encontró con decepción que para ello tendría que esperar más, cuando antes de decir cualquier cosa ella se arrepintió — por supuesto que no, sabes bien que no soporto si quiera pensar en ello, prefiero mi libertad a atarme a cualquier tarado que piense que simplemente por el hecho de salir juntos ya es mi dueño. Y ¿Qué hay de ti pescado parlanchín? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ello?

—Supongo, — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios — después de todo a diferencia de ti no me gustaría llegar a ser un viejo amargado que nunca en su vida beso a nadie.

—Oye…

Y aunque sabía que con esas palabras iniciaría una discusión, también era conciente de que eso era exactamente lo que les hacía falta para olvidar el tema y volver a tontear como lo habían hecho momentos atrás.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, luego de ser recibido por el pequeño minino negro como ya era costumbre, percibió el delicioso aroma de estofado viviendo del comedor, agradeció no haber comido tantas golosinas ni haber aceptado la invitación que la rubia les había ofrecido para quedarse a cenar, pues aquel era uno de sus platillos favoritos y que pocas veces su madre cocinaba.

—¡Por fin! Con Hipo aquí ya podemos disfrutar — grito con alegría su padre tan entusiasmado como él de disfrutar de la que sería su cena.

—Con calma cariño, tampoco ha sido tan larga la espera — reprocho su madre con un tono cálido y cariñoso en su voz que calmaba al instante a cualquiera.

—Pero amor, de haber tardado más esta delicia se hubiera enfriado — dijo en un puchero, que resultaba gracioso en un hombre con las proporciones con las que contaba Estoico.

—Si eso hubiera pasado, solo bastaría con volver a calentarlo y ¡listo!

—Pero eso tardaría más, y no estoy seguro de haberlo soportado, seguro habría muerto de hambre.

—Estoico… no creo que cenar un poco más tarde de la hora te matase.

—De eso no estamos seguros…

De pronto la risa de Hipo se escuchó, distrayendo a los dos adultos de sus respectivos comentarios — Si siguen así la cena seguro se enfriara y el único que morirá de hambre aquí soy yo.

Dicho esto y conciente de que había avergonzado una vez más a sus progenitores la cena de la familia Haddock dio inicio, y a pesar de que como siempre el castaño disfrutaba de los alimentos que su madre había cocinado, la imagen de sus padres discutiendo de una forma tonta y cariñosa se mantuvo en su cabeza haciéndole desear algún día encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera tener una interacción similar.

— ¿Volviste con Merida? — pregunto de la nada su padre sacándolo de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Merida? — Cuestiono a su vez todavía aturdido — Si, bueno estaba lloviendo un poco y el piso estaba mojado, y como tampoco llevaba paraguas, insistió en acompañarme hasta aquí.

— Mmmm, ¿Solo eso? — esta vez la pregunta pareció extraña en especial por el tono que su padre había usado.

— Bueno, sí, solo eso ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, es solo que el otro día que vinieron a ver películas aquí note que ustedes dos se llevaban muy bien y pensé que si quieres hablar de algo con respecto a su… Amistad, tal vez podría ayudarte.

—Gracias papa, pero mi amistad con Merida está igual que siempre.

.

.

.

Con su fiel compañero durmiente a los pies de su cama, la mente del castaño se removía de un pensamiento a otro pero con un solo tema en común. El amor. Aquel sentimiento que a sus quince años no había experimentado de otra forma en todo caso mayor a la fraternal. Y si, aunque al igual que su padre en alguna ocasión considero el llevar su amistad a otro nivel con la pelirroja, la lealtad a sus propios sentimientos le impedían cualquier avance, pues para él Merida Dunbroch no significaba más que una amiga o en todo caso la hermana que nunca tuvo.

—Creo que nunca me voy a enamorar.

Y con aquellas palabras como último susurro del día el más joven de los Haddock fue arrastrado al mundo de los sueños, ageno a los copos de nieve que tras de su ventana comenzaban a caer.

* * *

**Y… finito, hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo, no olviden dejar un sensual review si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o cualquier tipo de comentario.**

**Por cierto… ¿estaría mal si hago una historia en base a los juegos del hambre con los cuatro grandes y otros personajes?**


	2. Complicated

_**¡Yey, por fin lo logre!**_

_**Después de mucho intentar, después de no estar convencida con el borrador inicial y haber perdido (solo para recuperarlo apenas) el borrador con el que me sentía más cómoda, por fin, por fin lo logre, aunque para ello tuve que volverlo a hacer todo… ¡che computadora bipolar!**_

_**Bueno ok, ya que me desahogue, pasemos a los sexys reviews.**_

_**TheMysteriousDragonGirl: qué bueno que te gustara, aunque a decir verdad creo que puse varias incoherencias en el prólogo, pero creo que en este capítulo lo corregí, espero que también te guste.**_

_**arace-chan: a ti, te culpo de que haya subido la introducción de "los juegos del destino" así que espero que te hagas responsable eh, hahaha, y también aquí está tu conti, espero la disfrutes.**_

_**Yen Densen: la pareja Mmmm, la verdad quisiera mantenerlo un poquito en suspenso peeeero, si quieres una respuesta más objetiva te invito a que pases a mi página de fb, ahí dejo muy en claro de dónde soy. Por cierto el link está en mi bio.**_

_**Aleliz Broflovski: buahahahaha (lo se mi risa malvada apesta) ¿tú que crees? ¿Si será yaoi? Aquí tienes tres opciones, adivinar de que película me baso para la historia ya que he dejado una serie de sutiles pistas, esperar y seguir leyendo para ver cómo se desenvuelven las cosas o ir a mi página de Fb (cuyo link esta en mi bio) y ver por tu misma que pareja Shippeo.**_

_**Bueno ya sin nada más que agregar, recuerden:**_

_**-Si esto fuera Mericcup, no estaría aquí.**_

_**\- ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**_

_**Disfruten su lectura.**_

* * *

**There's too much love.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Complicated.**

El ver a Rapunzel Corona tan enfadada como para recurrir a la violencia era algo que por supuesto no ocurría muy a menudo. Si de violencia se trataba en el trio, por general corría por parte de la pelirroja que a menudo y sin importar su menuda figura se metía en toda clase de pleitos, ya fuera con otras chicas, con el equipo de futbol o bien incluso con profesores o el mismo director. Sin embargo, si se trataba de la rubia la historia resultaba muy diferente, ella por lo general evitaba cualquier tipo de confrontación física y si le era posible — y claro que lo era para ella y su peculiar encanto — prefería formar una amistad con quien quiera que tuviera alguna especie de problema.

Aunque por supuesto siempre existía una excepción y para Rapunzel ese era Patán.

Patán Jorgenson, era poco agraciado y nada simpático primo de Hipo, un chico tan molesto que incluso a la misma Rapunzel sacaba de sus casillas en más de una ocasión en especial cuando envidioso comenzaba a meterse con su amigo y burlarse de… bueno siempre encontraba de que burlarse desde cosas inocentes como sus dientes chuecos hasta incluso las más crueles como lo era su accidente.

— Tengan por seguro que esto no se va a quedar así — agarrándose con dolor el tabique de la nariz y tratando de no tener una pérdida masiva de sangre el odioso chico comenzaba su huida profiriendo en el camino múltiples maldiciones.

— Mejor piérdete Jorgenson o el próximo golpe te lo daré yo — grito a todo pulmón Mérida, complacida de ver como con ello hacia correr aún más al chico. — ha, pobre imbécil — esta vez se dirigió a sus amigos compartiendo una sonrisa burlona con la rubia…. Solo con la rubia — Hey, ¿Qué pasa pescadito? No me digas que no te gusto que Rapunzel le diera su merecido a tu súper mego primo.

— Por supuesto que no, eso fue asombroso, genial. — contesto el castaño dibujando una débil y muy falsa sonrisa. — Vamos, apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

No, que Rapunzel le hubiera dado un mochilaso en la cara a Patán, y posiblemente roto la nariz, no era lo que había desanimado al castaño, a decir verdad de haber ocurrido en otras circunstancias aquello de hecho lo emocionaría tanto que lo hubiera alegrado toda la semana. No, el motivo por el cual no compartía el entusiasmo de sus amigas y tenía tanta prisa por llegar a la prisión educativa era exactamente el mismo por el cual no quería ir tomado del brazo de cualquiera de ellas para llegar.

Patán era un completo idiota, de eso no cabía duda, pero cuando quería hacerlo realmente era un genio para arruinarle el día a las personas, en especial a Hipo con quien desde niños parecía tener alguna especie de rencor.

— _Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más si son mis tres tontos favoritos, mi inútil primo y acompañado de sus niñeras, la machorra y la florecita — _por lo general el trio no contaba con tan la mala fortuna de encontrarse al Jorgenson de camino a la escuela, pero tratándose del inicio de un nuevo año escolar y con la nevada de la noche anterior, prácticamente este había sido corrido de su casa antes de lo acostumbrado. _– pero parece que se equivocaron el jardín de niños queda del otro lado o el pequeño Hipo se quedara sin jugo ni galletas._

— _Eres un verdadero imbécil Jorgenson. ¿Por qué no te quitas del camino? Y te aseguro que te dejare ir sin un rasguño._

— _Tengo una idea mejor, ¿Qué les parece si dejan que el pequeño inútil se vaya arrastrando a la escuela, y las llevo a un lugar más intimo donde verán a un hombre de verdad en acción?_

Mérida le había dado una salida simple, donde tanto su cara como su dignidad no se verían tan afectadas, sin embargo Patán prefirió el camino del dolor y tras aquellas palabras lo siguiente que sintió fue la mochila de la rubia estampándose contra su rostro, y la sangre comenzando a fluir de su nariz.

Tal vez para la mayoría aquella pequeña pelea no significaría tanto como para deprimirse, sin embargo para Hipo lo ocurrido le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto realmente se apoyaba en sus amigas, hasta el punto de él quedarse como estatua mientras ellas le daban una lección a su primo.

.

.

.

Al prácticamente crecer juntos el trio se conocía el uno al otro mejor de lo que la mayoría los conocía, por ejemplo solo Hipo y Mérida conocían el disgusto que sentía la rubia por la sopa de avellanas que su abuela solía prepararle en cada visita y cumpleaños, alegando que era de hecho su favorita. O solo Rapunzel e Hipo sabían de Mor'du, el osito de peluche celosamente cuidaba la pelirroja desde los cinco años, cuando su madre se lo dio. Si, había cosas que solo entre ellos conocían y cuando Hipo dejaba de hablar y se mantenía con la mirada perdida solo Rapunzel y Merida, sabían que algo no andaba bien con él.

_Cambia esa cara larga pesadito, que más tarde podemos ir a casar trolls._

Si se trataba de levantarle el ánimo, para Hipo no existían mejores que Merida y Rapunzel quienes solo una hoja de papel con el gracioso dibujo de un troll sin cabeza — que curiosamente se asemejaba bastante a su primo — y una oración escrita con letra apenas legible, le sacaban una sincera y gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

Considerando el poco favorable inicio, el primer día de clases no había sido tan malo como pudieran llegar a imaginar, los profesores en su mayoría parecían sensatos y amables, dejando a sus alumnos como única preocupación el entrenador y su obsesión por las carreras.

Al finalizar las clases y sin mayor ánimo para llegar a casas e iniciar con las tareas el trio opto por desviarse de su camino y dirigirse a una cafetería, donde se acomodaron en una de las mesas exteriores.

— No, ni hablar, never, castigame si quieres pero NO. LO. HARE.

— ¿Hey de que me perdí? — pregunto Rapunzel sentándose y pasándole su bebida al castaño, mientras ambos observaban entretenidos como la pelirroja hablaba histérica por el celular. — ¿Su madre otra vez?

— Yep. — respondió apenas el castaño soplando a su bebida.

— Y… ¿Quién es esta vez Dingwall, MacGuffin o Macintosh? — pregunto esta vez imitando el gesto de su amigo.

— Debe ser Macintosh, con Dingwall fue la semana pasada y no se pondría tan histérica si fuera MacGuffin, ya sabes le gusta hacerlo llorar

— Pero mamá… ok no metas a Angus en esto…

— Su madre de verdad tiene que estar desesperada como para meter a Angus — menciono Rapunzel con la aprobación de Hipo.

— Ok, lo hare, pero solo será una película ¿entendido? Si, prometo no abandonarlo en medio de ella como la última vez, siii, también dejare que me acompañe a casa, pero no le invitaras té ni galletitas. Ok. Dile que lo veré allá. — Rendida, la pelirroja guardo el teléfono y se levantó de su lugar tomando su bebida — lo siento chicos, al parecer tengo una… cosa… los veré mañana ¿vale?

— Si claro hasta mañana. Disfruta tu cita. — dijo la rubia con tono alegre y burlón.

— Sabes Rapunzel, si no fueras mi amiga te patearía el trasero ahora mismo. Bueno chicos, me voy.

— ¡Hey, aunque sea dejanos lo de tu café! — Grito el castaño, estando su amiga a unos metros de distancia y ganándose una muy poco femenina señal con el dedo. — Supongo que eso quiere decir que nos volveremos a dividir su parte eh Rapunzel… ¿Qué tanto miras? — cuestiono ante la desatención de la ojiverde, pero esta no respondió no dejándolo con más opción que buscar él mismo lo que había embrujado a la rubia.

— Ya no está — un momento después y casi causándole un infarto a su amigo, Rapunzel volvía en sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que veías? — Pregunto curioso volviendo su mirada a ella. — Espera no me digas, seguro viste a Eugene ¿no es cierto?

Eugene Fitzgerald, desde que lo conoció en primaria la ojiverde había estado no tan secretamente enamorada de él, lamentable te al ser dos años mayor que ellos eran pocas las oportunidades que ella tenía de verlo y aun menores las de convivir con él. — No, bueno si, era él pero estaba con otro chico.

— Alguno de los matones con los que a veces se junta seguramente. — dijo sin prestarle importancia.

— No, — respondió para desconcierto de su compañero — era un chico que jamás había visto, muy guapo y tenía el cabello blanco.

.

.

.

Cuando Rapunzel dijo que había visto a su eterno amor junto a un chico de blanca cabellera que no conocía, a Hipo realmente le importo poco.

Pero.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, en su segundo día clases, en frente de todo el salón aquella cabellera blanca se presentó como un nuevo integrante de ellos entendió porque su amiga repentinamente se había quedado sin palabras en la boca mientras lo veía.

Él, el nuevo alumno con piel pálida, figura delgada pero aun así varonil, ojos tan azules que incluso los de Merida parecían perder fulgor, y ese extraño y revuelto cabello teñido de blanco. Él, llamaba al invierno con todo su ser.

.

.

.

— Tan solo mírenlas, ven una cara bonita y luego, luego se les alborota la hormona — en el descanso y con sus despectivos comentarios a la orden del día, Merida mantenía a sus amigos divertidos con sus constantes quejas sobre sus compañeras, — por dios, que alguien les diga que solo es un chico.

— No lo sé, aunque no es mi tipo, si tengo que admitir que es bastante guapo y tampoco parece una mala persona.

— Tipos como él son precisamente que quienes debemos tener más cuidado Rapunzel. Ellos creen que por ser guapos y tener buen trasero cualquiera les abrirá las piernas.

De pronto la risa del castaño atrajo la atención de ambas jóvenes, quienes de inmediato despegaron sus miradas de aquel no tan pequeño grupo de chicas que rodeaban a peliblanco, y las centraron en las piernas de la pelirroja don de Hipo cómodamente descansaba la cabeza.

— Wow Merida, viéndole el trasero a otros chicos, haces que sienta celos.

Y aunque la Dunbroch no entendió en un inicio, pronto cayó en cuenta del error que había cometido — Callate pescado parlanchín. — notando vagamente como las mejillas se le pintaban de un adorable carmín a su amiga, el ojiverde pronto dejo de sentir la suavidad de sus piernas y en su lugar sintió la dureza del piso al caer, o mejor dicho, ser tirado.

Aquella parecía una amistad un poco extraña y a pesar de ello, a los ojos azules que miraban desde lejos le causaba una inexplicable curiosidad.

.

.

.

Al director, o a quien quiera que se le hubiera ocurrido que era una buena idea dar clase de deportes luego del descanso, era sin lugar a dudas un completo sádico. O al menos así lo expreso Rapunzel cuando junto con Merida e Hipo se dirigían a los vestidores. Aunque claro para Hipo aquello no era un gran problema pues desde hacía dos años estaba exento de esa clase, y en lugar de acompañar al resto de su grupo corriendo, jugando baloncesto, voleibol o cualquier otra actividad que hicieran dentro de esa hora, el solía pasársela ya fuera en la biblioteca o si hacia buen clima, como el de aquel día, bajo la sombra de algún árbol, leyendo.

— Oye ¿Por qué no estás en clase? — una voz que no pudo reconocer lo saco de lectura, haciéndolo buscar con la mirada por los alrededores a su dueño. — ¿Me escuchaste? Te hice un pregunta lo menos que puedes hacer es responderla.

No, nada, no parecía haber nadie más que él cerca y sin embargo aquella voz seguía hablando — Oye, no se quien seas o lo que seas pero es mejor que te vayas en seguida o ya verás — Hipo a pesar de no ser muy fuerte físicamente si tenía la determinación necesaria, y al sentirse en peligro no dudo en dejar su lectura a un lado y tomar una gruesa rama caída que supuso le ayudaría de ser nefario.

— Wow tranquilo chico, solo quiero hablar, Ahhh espera… — dicho esto, las hojas del árbol que el castaño había elegido para descansar comenzaron a moverse y lo siguiente que sus verdes ojos vieron fue una sonrisa infantil, unos profundos y traviesos ojos azules y al peliblanco colgado de una de las ramas — Hola.

* * *

_**Si les gustan los cachorros, el chocolate, las galletas o este capitulo dejen un sensual review.**_

_**hasta la proxima.**_

_**y no dejen que los niños zombi que aparecen de noche los atrapen.**_


	3. Counting Stars

_**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches mis dulces conejitos ¿me extrañaron?**_

_**Yo se que si, no mientan siento sus miradas llenas de indignación por no actualizar, XD.**_

_**En serio lamento mucho el haberme retrasado tanto pero ya saben con la temporada navideña y la familia en casa es un poquito difícil ponerse frente a la computadora y escribir, o al menos así lo es para mí en esas fechas.**_

_**Eeeeeeeen fin, el caso es que como ya se habrán dado cuenta ¡hoy toca actualización!.**_

_**Y como ya es costumbre y antes de comenzar el capítulo de hoy, responderé a algunos de los sensuales reviews que han dejado.**_

_**TMDG: ¡holi! Espero que tu problemilla con tu cuenta se haya solucionado, con respecto al enamoramiento de Merida ¿Tu qué opinas? Ella e Hipo parecen llevarse bastante bien ¿no lo crees? Sin embargo hipo ha dejado muy en claro que a pesar de ello no puede dejar de verla como una amiga, o en mejor de los casos una hermana, y ella, bueno a ella parece asustarle todo lo que refiere al romance y esas cosas. Pero bueno, creo que al final solo resta ver qué pasa con esos dos, y recuerda que si esta historia fuera Mericup, no estaría en esta sección.**_

_**Arace-Chan: la linda lectora que ha ayudado a que "Los Juegos del Destino" fuera posible, bueno la verdad ya que has aceptado responsabilidad me gustaría especialmente conocer tu opinión respecto a esa historia y también si deseas que algo en especial pase, o cosas así, lamento si no te digo que lo coescribamos pero bueno, soy un poco egoísta, y francamente tengo más o menos una idea clara de lo quiero en ese fic, aun así estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia u aportación.**_

_**SoulterRBK: ¿lo sospechabas? En ese caso tengo que trabajar mejor con el misterio… pero espera ¿Qué era lo que sospechabas? Hahaha, lamento no haber escrito como le fue a Merida en su cita pero gracias, me has dado una idea de cómo manejar tu duda en los siguientes capítulos, Quien sabe tal vez acompañemos a nuestra linda pelirroja a alguna de ellas.**_

_**Monodoof: ¡Lo sé! A mi en lo personal me emociona el escribirlo, y también me alegra el buen recibimiento que ha tenido, te prometo no decepcionarte y seguir con la historia.**_

_**Criff Summerland: sabes de hecho soy mexicana, y en ligar de decir "pinche" digo "che", así como no utilizo groserías muy de mi país XD, ― eso principalmente a que regañaban cada vez que las usaba y simplemente deje de hacerlo ―. Qué bueno que te guste mi forma de escribir, haces que mi autoestima suba, hahaha, descuida, ya no voy a tardar tanto y voy a actualizar más seguido, lo juro.**_

_**Loki: ¿Merida es sexy? Mmmm, no me había puesto a pensar en ella de esa forma pero creo que si, puedo usar su sensualidad en algún capitulo posteriores ¿Qué opinas?**_

_**Fer TAPE: ¡Siiii, una hermana que ama los cachorros, el chocolate y las galletas!.. Momento ¿dijiste Raven? Raven de los TT la más linda y genial titan, gema de Trigon,¿esa Raven? (*_*). OMG, por favor dime que si… momento ya me Salí del tema, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte pronto.**_

_**Bien, con esto y ya sabiendo que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece disfruten su lectura y no olviden leer las notas finales puen en ellas les una sorpresa.**_

* * *

**There's too much love.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Counting Stars**

— ¿Jackson? — Lo primero que pensó Hipo cuando vio al nuevo alumno tan tranquilo colgado de cabeza, era que sin duda alguna el chico estaba loco, más aun considerando que a penas y había llegado al instituto y ya se sentía con la libertad de saltarse las clases y vagar por ahí.

— En realidad prefiero Jack solamente — menciono el chico luego de soltar una leve carcajada —Por cierto, te importaría bajar eso, es algo incómodo tratar de hablar contigo mientras me pregunto si de un momento a otro no me agarraras como tu piñata personal.

Hasta aquel momento Hipo no había reparado en que aún mantenía firmemente sostenida la rama entre sus manos, y considerando brevemente su situación él mismo se preguntó si acaso en algún momento no necesitaría de la misma para defenderse tal y como el albino había sugerido, más la mirada de aquellos ojos azules y la sonrisa que se le ofrecían fue suficiente para descartar la idea de cualquier posible confrontación física y sencillamente aventó la rama a los arbustos que crecían cerca de aquel lugar.

— ¡Genial!, — exclamo el Frost, observando el lugar por donde se había perdido la rama — ¿Y ahora si vas a contestar mi pregunta?

Hipo ladeo la cabeza, ocultando con esta acción el que francamente no recordaba a que pregunta se refería, — ¿Por qué primero no bajas de ese árbol? Si sigo esta conversación contigo así seguro me voy a marear.

Jack no dijo nada, pero dando una voltereta que bien pudo haber opacado a cualquier gimnasta olímpico, sus pies finalmente tocaron el suelo permitiéndole al castaño observar que estos se encontraban desnudos en su totalidad. — ¡Listo! Ahora ¿porque no me dices porque no estás en clase? No te ofendas pero no pareces del tipo que suele saltarse los periodos.

— Ehm…— por un momento el ojiverde no supo que decir sintiéndose de cierta forma ofendido, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido de que aquel muchacho aun reparara en el evidente motivo de su ausencia en la clase de deportes— Te podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿No se supone que al ser tu primer día deberías dar una buena impresión y esas cosas?

— Lo sé, pero si iba a clase tendría que seguir soportando el interrogatorio de todas esas chicas, no me lo tomes a mal es lindo tener atención y todo eso, pero necesitaba un respiro. — Hipo tuvo que contener una carcajada, por la cara que ponía Jack era seguro que aquellas chicas le habían aterrado más de lo que él mismo había admitido. — Y bien, ya te dije porque no estoy en clase, ahora es tu turno.

Pronto sus ganas de reir se esfumaron. Abatido, no tuvo más opción que aceptar que por más vueltas que le diera al asunto Jack no descansaría hasta saber el motivo por el cual un tipo como él faltaba a una clase — Yo no me la salte… estoy exento de esa clase — respondió desganado, Jack por supuesto no pasó desapercibido el tono utilizado, sintiéndose al instante horrible por insistir en la pregunta agacho la mirada y fue entonces que lo noto…

Ahí donde se supondría debiera estar el pie izquierdo del castaño sobresalía el brillo metálico de una singular prótesis, de la cual Jack no había visto otra igual. Abriendo la boca volviéndola a cerrar, fijo su celeste mirada en el pecoso, quien al instante la supo descifrar.

El ya se había dado cuenta.

.

.

.

Merida miro fijamente las grandes ojeras que sobresalían bajo aquellos ojos verdes que conocía tan bien, ― ¿Volviste a desvelarte leyendo verdad? ― a pesar de que aquello se había escuchado más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, el Haddock se encontraba demasiado cansado como para notar la diferencia y más aún para mentir o inventar cualquier otro tipo de excusa que explicara su desvelo. No hizo más que negar con la cabeza y luchar por no dormirse al menos no hasta concluir las clases y sus deberes. O al menos ese era el plan que tenía, antes por supuesto de no resistir y quedarse dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Abriendo los ojos al sol de la media tarde, siendo lo ultimo que recordaba era la enguantada mano de su amiga sosteniendo la suya, por un instante el castaño se sintió perdido sin saber exactamente donde se hallaba y que había sucedido después, le tomo tan solo unos segundos el percatarse de que se encontraba en su propia cama y que por la hora que marcaba el reloj se podía considerar aquel día de clases como perdido..

Quitándose presuroso las sabanas que lo cubrían, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala donde podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la televisión transmitiendo algún programa cómico y la estridente y característica risa de la pelirroja. ― Oh, al fin despiertas bello durmiente. Valka dijo que podía ordenar una pizza así que aún hay un poco si tienes hambre. ― dijo sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

― Tienes que estar bromeando Merida ― contesto con evidente molestia en su voz e interponiéndose entre la Dunbroch y el aparato.

― Nop, en verdad Valka dijo eso y también te guarde un poco ― le restó importancia al tono utilizado y el entrecejo arrugado de su amigo. ― Oh, vamos Hipo, no creíste que en serio te iba a llevar a la escuela en tu estado, ¡apenas y estabas consiente! Tan solo tocaste tu cama y te había perdido. ― se excusó aligerando el mal humor del Haddock, quien enseguida suavizo su expresión y con un suspiro resignado tomo una rebanada de pizza y se sentó a su lado.

― No llevar ni una semana de clases y faltar, sin mencionar lo "feliz" que se seguro se puso Rapunzel por estar sola en el descanso y ah, sí claro, la alegría y orgullo que seguramente les causo a mis padres esto. Sip definitivamente estoy más que muerto, gracias Merida. ― finalizo para enseguida darle un mordisco a la rebanada de pizza.

― No exageres pescadito, para empezar tus padres piensan que estas resfriado y que como buena amiga que soy me ofrecí a cuidarte en su ausencia lo cual por supuesto agradecieron sinceramente. Valka dijo que ella se encargaría de llamar a la escuela y así nuestras faltas están justificadas, incluso dijo que llamaría a mi madre y le diría que tan buena hija tiene. Y por Rapunzel ni te preocupes, ¿o ya olvidaste que tuvo una emergencia? ―tomo otro pedazo e imito la acción de su amigo al terminar de hablar.

― Ah sí, su abuela se cayó y se lastimo la cadera ― dijo recordando la llamada que la rubia había recibido el anterior y la forma en la cual se había ido corriendo presurosa a casa. ― me pregunto ¿cómo seguirá?

―Descuida, ella está bien, además de a tus padres también la llame a ella, resulta que solo fue una herida menor y que se mantendrá en cama un par de días, nada que sus padres no puedan manejar. De hecho dijo que no nos preocupáramos y que tan pronto como las pastillas la noquearan vendría.

Hipo sonrió, consiente de que Merida Dunbroch era una de las mejores personas que conocía, y preguntándose una vez mas ¿Por qué a pesar de ello no podía enamorarse de ella? ― En verdad, eres increíble Merida.

Aquellas palabras las había escuchado con mucha frecuencia a través de los años, y sin embargo esa la primera vez que habían causado un sonrojo en sus mejillas y es que aquella era la primera vez que el castaño las había pronunciado con aquel tono de voz que ni el mismo sabia como descifrar.

A excepción de la televisión, el silencio envolvió a los dos amigos, mas aquel no era un silencio normal, no era como ninguno de los que habían compartido era incomodo pero al mismo tiempo un poco reconfortante, era un silencio que de alguna forma asustaba a la pelirroja. ― ¿Por qué te desvelaste Hipo? ― pregunto suavemente, llamando como pocas veces al Haddock por su nombre.

― Por nada en especial… ― respondió este, volviendo su mirada a la pantalla, fingiendo estar interesado en un programa que poco le importaba y pensando en aquel chico de blanca cabellera y ojos azules que por algún motivo le intimidaba.

Con el tema dado por terminado y no dispuesta a volver a ese extraño silencio la Dunbroch estaba lista para excusarse e irse a su hogar justo cuando el timbre sonó. ― Rapunzel ― dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo volteándose a ver y concordando con una mirada en recibirla juntos, se dirigieron a la puerta listos para fingir indignación por el retraso de la rubia.

Mas al abrir la puerta, no fue la rubia quien los esperaba. ― Jackson… ― pronuncio el castaño incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían.

― Creí haberte dicho que prefería que me llamaras Jack…

Observando al peliblanco y analizando a su amigo, la ojiazul pronto cayo en cuenta de que o mejor dicho de quien había sido realmente el responsable del desvelo del Haddock, aunque aún le quedaba por averiguar que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido entre esos dos, que llevara a su amigo hasta el punto de no pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

_**Bueno mis conejitos hemos terminado por ahora ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gusto y que lo que menos les gusto?**_

_**En lo personal a mi me gusto que Merida cuidara de Hipo, y lo que menos me gusto fue que no se me ocurrió antes el que Hipo efectivamente agarrara a Jack de piñata y luego Huyera, ¿hubiera estado bueno no creen?**_

_**En fin, como dije anteriormente les tengo una sorpresa y esa es… el nombre de la película que mi inspiro, sé que anteriormente había estado renuente a revelarlo pero saben, conforme he ido escribiendo me di cuenta que a pesar de que la película me inspiro esta historia está tomando poco a poco un rumbo distinto convirtiéndose en algo más original. Aún tengo la idea de adaptar las tres escenas que más me gustaron, sin embargo las modificare un poco para que coincidan con esta historia, pero bueno ya le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y al final no les he dicho nada realmente, y el nombre de la película es….**_

_**Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho – "Hoy quiero volver solito"- esta película me encanto, así como el cortometraje en la cual se basa Eu não quero voltar sozinho – "No quiero volver solito" – si tienen oportunidad les recomiendo vean alguno de los dos, son los mismos actores y mismos personajes solo que obviamente la película tiene más cosas.**_

_**Bueno esa seria mi sorpresa, y también todo de mi parte en esta ocasión, nos leemos pronto y recuerden si les gustan los cachorros, el chocolate, las galletas y los postres en general no olviden dejar un sensual review.**_

_**Bye bye.**_

_**PD: sabían que… los nombres de los capítulos son los títulos de las ultimas canciones que escuche al terminar cada capitulo.**_


	4. Dulce Pesadilla

_**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches tengan todos uste3des mis lindos conejitos.**_

_**¿Me extrañaron? ¿Quieren torturarme lentamente por no continuar con la historia?**_

_**Yo sé que si así que no mienta, ;)**_

_**Ok ya sé que me tarde mil años en actualizar, y en serio tengo una buena razón para ello, la cual es… No quiero caer los clichés! **_

_**Verán con forme iba vislumbrando la historia me di cuenta de que inevitablemente caía en clichés románticos ― y de hecho todavía los va a haber (-_-) ― por ello me vi en un dilema si continuaba con la historia o la borraba. Tarde en mucho en decidirme pero por fin he decidido continuar con ella, como dije va a haber clichés aunque tratare que no sean muchos mas que nada para satisfacción personal.**_

_**Eeeen fin, como estoy segura que se mueren por leer la continuación no voy a darle largas, así que responderé los comentarios al final.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO Y COMENTADO!**_

_**Y recuerden que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, únicamente los pido prestados para jugar un rato con ellos.**_

* * *

**There's too much love.**

**Capítulo 3. Dulce Pesadilla.**

― Tu… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Por qué…? Es decir yo no esperaba que tu… bueno ayer nosotros… yo… ― Para Hipo la presencia de Jack en su hogar resultaba tan inesperada como incomoda, especialmente cuando el albino no dejaba de clavarle la mirada con esos hipnotizantes ojos celestes.

― ¿Ustedes se conocen? ― Por su parte Merida se divertía ante la situación, tal y como lo hacía cada vez que su amigo se alteraba tanto como para no poder formular una oración coherente.

― Si… es decir no… bueno… es un poco complicado ― Luchando por recuperar la calma, el castaño ni siquiera sabía cómo responder la pregunta de su amiga, pues aunque ciertamente Jackson y él habían tenido una especie de conversación el día anterior, aquello no había terminado tan bien como para que el chico se apareciera como lo había hecho.

― Ah, entonces lo de ayer no significo nada para ti ― Como la pelirroja, Jack disfrutaba de la forma en la que el pecoso se comportaba con su presencia y alterarlo un poco más, era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo escapar, en especial luego deber que tras su comentario las pecosas mejillas del chico se pintaran de carmín.

― Yo… no quise decir eso… bueno yo… yo… ― Viéndolo agachar el rostro, mientras se rascaba la nuca y lidiaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, tanto Jack como Merida no pudieron soportarlo más y ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas para mayor vergüenza del pobre ojiverde.

― Tranquilo solo bromeaba… ― dijo al fin el ojiazul tratando de reprimir un poco su risa. ― Solo vine a devolverte esto… ― de su mochila saco un libro que de inmediato el Haddock reconoció. ― Creo que ayer estabas tan ansioso por reunirte con tus amigas que lo olvidaste.

Viendo la impecable sonrisa que le regalaba, Hipo se sintió terrible, al considerar que aun con lo ocurrido previamente, aquel extravagante muchacho le regresaba una de sus posesiones más valiosas. ― G-Gracias…

― Por nada…

Si bien no sabía que era exactamente lo que había sucedido entre esos dos, eso no evito que por un momento al verlos, la Dunbroch se sintiera un poco excluida. Como si repentinamente hubiera dejado de existir, mas decidió no darle importancia a aquel sentimiento y continuar observando silenciosamente lo que ocurría.

― Bueno ya hice lo que tenía que hacer… y creo que los interrumpí así que nos vemos.

― Espera… Jack… ― Deteniendo al muchacho antes siquiera de que pudiera dar dos pasos más allá de la entrada, Hipo llamo su atención. ― En realidad, no estábamos haciendo la gran cosa, pero, si quieres y no tienes nada mejor que hacer, tal vez, no sé, podrías pasarla con nosotros.

― ¿En serio? No quiero ser una molestia ― Replico Jack.

― Tonterías, entre más seamos mejor ― llegando finalmente y tirándole del brazo antes de que pudiera volver a negarse, Rapunzel llevo a Jack al interior del hogar de su amigo ante mirada atónita del Haddock y la Dunbroch.

.

.

.

Al final el quedarse no resulto tan mala idea como lo creyó en un principio el Frost, la convivencia con el pequeño grupo de amigos resulto ser realmente agradable, y se dio tan naturalmente que él prácticamente había bromeado y platicado con ellos como si se trataran de viejos amigos.

― Bueno chicos, fue realmente divertido y todo eso, pero si no me voy ahora, seguro que mi madre se pondrá histérica. ― el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y aun cuando no era exactamente muy tarde la pelirroja prefería no tentar a su suerte, principalmente si se trataba de hacerlo con su madre― ¿Qué hay de ti sunshine? Si quieres nos podemos ir juntas.

― Claro ― Ya que las casas de las chicas quedaban por el mismo camino, solían irse juntas siempre que visitaban al castaño. ― Nos vemos mañana chicos.

― Adiós pescadito, adiós copo de nieve.

― Adiós Rapunzel, adiós bola de pelos ― aunque prácticamente se acaban de conocer Merida y Jack, al tener personalidades similares, se habían vuelto cómplices casi al instante, por lo cual al momento de despedirse ninguno de los dos se molestaba con el apodo con el cual el otro lo llamaba. ― Fue genial conocerlas.

― Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, chicas.

Luego de las respectivas despedidas, Hipo acompaño a sus amigas hasta la puerta y como de costumbre espero en el marco de esta hasta que ambas se perdieran de su vista para posteriormente regresar al interior de su hogar, olvidándose por un momento que ahí se encontraba aun un invitado más.

Sentado en el sillón, acariciando al gato negro acurrucado en sus piernas, Jack no era consciente de la presencia de Hipo dentro de la sala y mucho menos de como había detenido su andar al verlo.

O al menos eso parecía.

― Así que te gustan los dragones y los gatos. ― Jack despego su mirada del pequeño mi minino y la fijo en el joven.

― ¿Cómo sabes que me gustan los dragones? ― Si bien no era un completo secreto el aprecio que sentía el ojiverde por los míticos reptiles, tampoco se trataba de algo que gritara a los cuatro vientos, en especial ya que pocos comprendían esa fascinación que sentía por ellos.

― Tu libro trata de dragones ¿no es cierto? Y por lo desgastado de sus páginas es obvio que lo has leído bastante. ― Y ciertamente así era, al narrar las aventuras de un joven jinete y su dragón, el libro en cuestión era uno de sus favoritos, el que solía leer una y otra vez con enorme emoción.

― Gracias por devolvérmelo. ― Sentándose a su lado y menos nervioso que la primera vez, le agradeció nuevamente, Jack no respondió, solo volvió su mirada al minino y sonrió de lado. ― Jack… lo de ayer… de verdad lo lamento.

― Yo no, ― respondió el ojiazul, ensanchando su sonrisa pero sin volver la mirada al ojiverde que tras escucharlo se hallaba confundido. ― Digo, si no me hubieras golpeado con el libro, no habría llegado hasta aquí, ni me la hubiera pasado tan bien como me la pase.

Considerándolo mejor, Jack tenía la razón, de haberlo golpeado el día anterior con el libro en un intento de huida y olvidado el mismo luego de hacerlo, no habría forma en que el peliblanco conociera la dirección de su hogar ― después de todo Hipo se había encargado de marcarla en la última hoja, en caso de que por algún descuido el libro se perdiera ―.

― Sí, creo que tienes razón ― concordó el castaño compartiendo la sonrisa del albino, y acariciando a su vez al felino que complacido ronroneaba.

― Es un lindo gato, ¿Cuál es nombre?

― Chimuelo, se llama Chimuelo.

Quizá tras su primer encuentro Jackson Frost no había una impresión del todo agradable para Hipo Haddock, sin embargo tras ese segundo encuentro las cosas entre los prometían para más de lo que cualquiera, incluso ellos, podrían esperar.

* * *

_**Sae-Yagami: lamento haberte esperar sentada por tanto tiempo ¿estás bien? Tomaste algo, ¿quieres un helado? Prometo que ahora si en adelante no tendrás que esperar tanto o si no…**_

_**Fer TAPE: Ahhhh una hermana amante de Raven! ― Ok ¿soy yo o eso se escuchó raro? ― la verdad no seguí tu consejo de ver la serie, pero el argumento si se ve interesante así que tal vez comience a hacerlo.**_

_**RinyLenKagamine99: ok, por lo general no me gusta recibir órdenes y mucho menos llevarlas a cabo pero… ya que me hiciste reír con lo del peluche y eres una amante de la película al igual que yo, ¡lo hare! Seguiré con la historia, la terminare y conquistare el mundo!... espera eso ultimo no es parte de este plan..**_

_**Patatata: No, no mueras! No vayas a la luz, aléjate de la luz o no podrás conseguir una miga como Merida! Ok quizá si, la verdad no lo sé… bueno, el caso es que no puedes morir tan joven y menos si es a causa de la historia.**_

_**Bueno chicos y chicas muchas gracias a todos, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capítulo, y si es así díganmelo, no teman.**_

_**Por ultimo.**_

_**Sabían que… Mariniti se volvió fanática de la pareja por pura curiosidad, realmente no creía que fuera a encontrar historias de ellos dos como pareja.**_


	5. Together

_**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches tengan todos ustedes mis lindos conejitos.**_

_**¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que si así que no mientan.**_

_**Bueno mis amores, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, este capítulo prácticamente salió de la nada. En serio, no tenia ni pensado escribirlo cuando ¡Bam! Me senté frente a la computadora y salió.**_

_**Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, muchas gracias a todas las linduras que siguen la historia y dejan un sensual review, se les agradece profundamente y les contestare a todos al final de este capítulo.**_

_**Bien sin ya nada más que decir…**_

_**Recuerden que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo y si les gusto no olviden dejar un sensual review.**_

* * *

**There's too much love.**

**Capítulo**** 4****. **

**Together.**

Buscando tener todo en orden y seguro de no olvidar nada, antes de salir por completo de su habitación Hipo hecho una última mirada a su escritorio donde su copia de Eragon descansaba una vez más, miro el libro y sin percatarse de ello una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios. ― Bueno ya es hora de irme. ¡Nos vemos en la tarde Chimuelo! ― se despidió del gato de quien apenas y escucho un débil ronroneo, al encontrarse este demasiado cómodo en su cama como para despertar por completo y exigir una mayor atención de su dueño.

Bajando las escaleras y yéndose directamente a la cocina, el castaño tomo una rebana de pan tostado y se la metió en la boca mientras sacaba lo necesario para prepararse un sencillo desayuno, en todo momento tarareando la canción de sus padres, quienes de inmediato al escucharlo hubieran sospechado del peculiar buen humor del pecoso, al ser ello una reacción no muy natural y únicamente hacia cada vez que algo muy bueno le pasaba ― como había sido el caso en el cual le habían permitido quedarse con ese gato callejero con la cola quemada ―, sin embargo al encontrarse solo una vez más, no había quien le hiciera ver que tan alegre había amanecido justo un día después de su segundo encuentro con el peliblanco.

Aun con la canción en sus labios y comenzando a cantar una que otra estrofa de la misma, Hipo finalmente salió de su hogar al frio de la mañana que lo recibía con un poco de hielo en el suelo, el cual por supuesto no noto sino hasta después de resbalarse y caer de lleno contra el suelo. Todo su buen humor repentinamente se había esfumado luego de ello.

― Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí ― pronuncio luego de escuchar una risa burlona que de inmediato supo identificar.

― ¿Qué cosa exactamente? ¿El resbalarte o el estar tan distraído cantando que no te diste cuenta de cómo estaba el suelo? ― Con su siempre presente sonrisa, Jack hizo su aparición frente al castaño. ― Ven, déjame ayudarte ― Ofreció dándole la mano al muchacho y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, obviamente aun divertido por la escena que acababa de ver a juzgar por las pequeñas risas que se le escapaban.

― Gracias ― Una vez de pie y sacudiéndose un poco la ropa, Hipo reviso una vez más que todo estuviera en orden sin prestarle mucha atención a su compañero.

― Parece que necesitas conseguirte una mejor, esa no parece ayudarte mucho en este tipo de climas― aunque no había mencionado la prótesis exactamente, el Haddock de inmediato supo a que se refería el ojiazul, mirándola sobresalir por debajo de su pantalón, lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

― La tengo, ― respondió al fin ― solo que se siente tan falsa. No me gusta.

Permaneciendo en silencio, Jack se preguntó que debía de decir luego de aquello, pues aunque quería indagar más en el tema sabía que aún no tenía la confianza suficiente con el castaño como para hacerlo. ― Esta bien, creo. Esa pata de palo va mejor contigo además.

― Más bien de fino acero inoxidable ― corrigió, divertido por la forma en la cual la había llamado, recordando los primeros días con esa prótesis y la forma en la cual Mérida lo había tratado de convencer de cambiarla llamándola de la misma manera y alegando que al usarla lucia como un pirata de poca monta.

― Lo que sea, ― poniendo la manos tras su cabeza y dando media vuelta, el peliblanco comenzó a avanzar, deteniéndose a penas unos pasos más allá del castaño volvió la cabeza asía donde él estaba. ― ¿Piensas faltar otro día o esta vez si vas a ir a clases?

Percatándose de que se había olvidado completamente de la escuela, el Haddock pronto le dio alcance al Frost iniciando así los dos su caminata a ella.

.

.

.

― ¿No crees que ya se tardó? ― Aunque por lo general y al encontrarse su casa relativamente más cerca a la del pecoso, Merida solía ir a recoger a su amigo en mañanas como aquella para evitar vergonzosas caídas, esa en especial no había podido hacerlo. Al tener una nueva pelea con su madre y salir de su hogar más tarde que de costumbre, supuso que el chico se había tomado su propio rumbo y se había ido al encuentro con la rubia, lo cual no lo retrasaría más que unos minutos luego de la propia llegada de la ojiazul, mas al pasar los minutos y no ver ni rastro de él, la Dunbroch comenzaba a impacientarse.

― No te alteres, ya debe de venir en camino ― A pesar de a su amiga el retraso del castaño le parecía poco habitual, Rapunzel pretendía mantenerse en calma, al menos hasta que definitivamente estuviera segura que el castaño apareciera, entonces descargaría toda su histeria contenida y le exigiría explicaciones.

― ¡Suficiente! Voy a ir por ese pescado parlanchín, lo voy a traer a rastras y luego lo voy a matar. ― Viéndola tan alterada como estaba, Rapunzel sabía que nada podía hacer para calmar a Merida y mucho menos para evitar que se fuera en busca de Hipo.

― Merida espera, mira… es Hipo. ― Apareciendo en la lejanía, el Haddock se dejaba ver inesperadamente acompañado por el Frost, por desgracia eso no evito que la pelirroja corriera a su encuentro aun molesta y seguida por la rubia quien no podía evitar su curiosidad ante lo que fuera que iba a pasar.

Instintivamente y al presentir una furia conocida, Hipo de inmediato se ocultó tras Jack en espera de lo inevitable, mientras que el ojiazul le preguntaba con la mirada que le ocurría.

― ¡Hipo Horrendous Haddock III! ― la voz de la ojiazul pronto alerto a Jack, quien enseguida se puso rígido mientras comenzaba a sudar frio.

― Ho-hola bola de pelos ― tartamudeo temeroso pero aun así cubriendo al ojiverde.

― ¡No hables Frost! ― asintiendo ante la orden de la chica, el pálido muchacho mantuvo la boca cerrada. ― ¡Tú! ― señalo directamente al Haddock mientras este se encogía en su improvisado y poco fiable escondite. ― ¡¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?! Rapunzel y yo llevamos esperándote horas, ¿Te das siquiera una idea de lo preocupada…s que estábamos?

― ¿Lo lamento? ― pregunto con cierto temor, pues a pesar de ser su amigo ni siquiera él se había librado del todo de la furia desmedida de la Dunbroch.

― Mi almuerzo, un mes ― sentencio para al fin voltearse y comenzar a caminar.

― De acuerdo. ― Aliviado por la pequeña penitencia Hipo finalmente salió de su escondite, dándole alcance a su amiga la tomo del brazo y camino junto a ella ante la atónita mirada de unos ojos azules.

― Descuida, ellos siempre son así. ― hasta el momento Jack no había reparado en la presencia de la ojiverde, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. ― En serio me sorprendiste Jack, no pensé que el retraso de Hipo se debiera a que estaba contigo. ― Caminando a penas unos pasos atrás de la pelirroja y el castaño, la rubia y peliblanco conversaban ajenos a la discusión que parecía mantener la pareja frente a ellos. O al menos así era en el caso de Rapunzel.

― Si, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero luego de ver como Hipo se caía, pensé en ayudarlo y no sé, creo que nos distrajimos hablando ― aunque Jack respondía correctamente a lo que la chica decía, ella no pudo evitar notar que los ojos azules del albino se mantenían en todo momento fijos en sus amigos.

― Ya veo, ese quiere decir que vives cerca de la casa de Hipo ¿no es cierto? ― pregunto, siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada del Frost y preguntándose exactamente a quien de los dos iba dedicada.

― Si, de hecho me queda de paso. ― Contesto, volviendo su vista a la rubia quien de inmediato lo miro y sonrió de forma un tanto extraña.

.

.

.

Por desgracia lo ocurrido esa mañana retraso más de lo pensado a los cuatro jóvenes, ganándose un reporte cada uno y siendo obligados a permanecer en detención luego de clases.

― ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba, otra razón para que mi madre se ponga histérica. ― Desanimada, la Dunbroch se dejó caer en la mesa, murmurando cosas inteligibles para sus amigos pero que supusieron eran múltiples maldiciones.

― Si, bueno. Bien podrías aprovechar este tiempo y estudiar un poco, puesto a que así tu madre no se enojaría tanto. ― Comento el Haddock, despegando su mirada del dibujo que recién había comenzado a hacer.

― Tú mejor ni me hables que todo esto es tu culpa. ―pronuncio la pelirroja levantando tan solo una mano para señalar su punto.

― Bueno yo creo que Hipo tiene razón, este tiempo hay que aprovecharlo. Iré por algunos libros. ― levantándose de su asiento, la Corona pronto se perdió entre los estantes.

― ¿Y tú que harás? ― pregunto la ojiazul levantando la mirada y observando como el albino buscaba entre sus cosas.

― ¿Cómo? ― respondió aun buscando.

― Hipo va a dibujar, Rapunzel va a estudiar, yo voy a tomar una siesta y tú… ¿Qué harás para pasar el tiempo copo de nieve?

― Yo… voy a escuchar esto ― dijo sacando de su mochila un pequeño reproductor. ― Si quieres lo podemos escuchar juntos. ― le extendió uno de sus auriculares.

― Paso, seguramente tienes solo música ñoña ahí.

― Como quieras. ― Viéndose rechazado el Frost se puso ambos auriculares y le dio inicio a la reproducción.

.

.

Con su nueva obra maestra casi terminada, Hipo miro el reloj de su celular percatándose del tiempo que había transcurrido desde su llegada, miro a sus compañeros para en seguida notar el asiento vacío de Rapunzel, curioso por este hecho llamo la atención del peliblanco a su lado, quien de inmediato se quitó los auriculares para escucharlo mejor. ― ¿Has visto a Rapunzel?

― Fue a buscar libros para estudiar ¿no? ― respondió tranquilamente.

― Si, pero eso fue hace casi una hora, ven vamos a buscarla. ― levantándose de su asiento, seguido por el albino, ambos jóvenes siguieron el camino que había tomado la ojiverde tiempo atrás.

.

.

― Mmmm… ― despertándose poco a poco, alejándose de la mesa que hasta el momento le había servido de cama improvisada y estirándose mientras escuchaba crujir algunos de sus huesos, la pecosa miro a su alrededor en busca de sus amigos sin embargo no encontró a ninguno de ellos, viéndose repentinamente en soledad.

Curiosa por haberse despertado sola y consiente de que sus compañeros aún no se habían retirado al hallarse sus cosas todavía donde las habían dejado, la pecosa fue en su búsqueda, no tardando encontrar a los dos muchachos escondidos tras un estante de libros, al parecer muy divertidos mirando algo frente a ellos.

― ¿Y ahora que están haciendo ustedes dos? ― Expreso denotando su presencia.

― Shh, mira ― murmuro Jack señalando un punto frente a ellos, que la Dunbroch siguió hasta ver lo que los muchachos veían. ― Flynn trata de pedirle una cita.

Efectivamente, ahí, justo unos pasillos frente a ellos, Eugene Fitzherbert mejor conocido como Flynn Rider, intentaba pedirle una cita a su querida amiga Rapunzel, cosa que no parecía ir del todo bien por lo que podía ver en la risilla de Jack e incluso la de Hipo. Mas ese hecho no era lo que más llamaba la atención de la pelirroja, que verdaderamente le intereso fue el hecho de quea diferencia del ojiazul, su mejor amigo no hubiera reparado aun en su presencia.

* * *

**Patatata: moriste, volviste del otro lado… entonces ¡Eres un zombie! Ahhh, ok no, lamento que te hayas sentido perdida o ¿no lo lamento? Ñah, el caso es que aquí tienes un capitulo mas para saciar tu voraz apetito de Hijack/Frostcup, espero te haya gustado y que pueda seguir viéndote por aquí. Nos leemos luego.**

**RinyLenKagamine99: espero que hayas descansado bien, y de hecho yo también me los imagino así, pero debido a ciertas _casas_ puede que no todo sea miel sobre hojuelas para ese dúo de bromistas, aun asi te aseguro que habrán buenos momentos, en especial porque ambos tienen algo que irremediablemente los va unir. No diré mas, buahahahaha. Espero nos sigamos leyendo.**

**Satolink: Y… ¡He aquí la continuación! Me alegra que te guste la historia y sus personalidades, espero que nos podamos leer pronto.**

**Bueno mis amores, aunque poquitos se les agradece por sus comentarios, aunque también… ¿Ustedes creen que debiera pedir un mínimo de cinco reviews para el siguiente capítulo? No sé, bueno dejare pasar una semana y veremos si si llegan los cinco, y de llegar antes de que acabe la semana juro actualizar un día después de que el quinto llegue.**

**Por ultimo.**

**_Sabían que… este capítulo de hecho era parte del capítulo anterior, Marini lo tuvo que cortar al considerarlo muy largo._**


End file.
